


Tarts

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is hungry, and Lewis won't let him eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [divingforstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/divingforstones/gifts).



> Written as part of a drabble tag challenge on my LJ.

“Tarts, sir? How very Delia Smith of you.”

James reaches for one of the tiny delicacies, but Lewis smacks his hand away. “No touching. They’re evidence, Sergeant.”

“Oh?” James pouts. “But I’m starving, sir. Thanks to that unscheduled journey out to Witney you had me make, I missed lunch.” His stomach growls, right on cue.

“Should’ve stopped for something, shouldn’t you?” Lewis doesn’t try to hide his amusement.

James gives him a pleading look. “Surely CPS won’t miss just one?” He reaches again, this time snagging one.

“I really wouldn’t, man.” Lewis shakes his head. “They were the murder weapon.”


End file.
